Descended To Cure
by JoshSavior
Summary: When Kanade moves on from the high-school she gets selected to try and save a world that has been devastated from a infection. Mainly a Angel Beats - The Last of Us story but some other animes will influence a few characters but they wont stay for long. This is also my first Angel Beats fan-fiction. Rated because i have to. If you don't understand something go to wikipedia.
1. Chapter 1

**J.S: Yo, readers it is JoshSavior chilling here with Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats.**

**Kanade: Hello.**

**J.S: I know someone will ask about my adventure time stories and the answer is that I have lost interest in A.T for the time being. If I feel like it, I will continue them. However, concerning this story, I bought myself "The Last of Us" and it was worth every cent. I have also rewatched "Angel Beats" and when I saw the episode, where it showed how otonashi and a group almost died on the train-way, they seemed to have gotten saved but how much time really passed. Anyway, The Last of Us meets Angel Beats. Oh! before we start I need you to read this sheet of paper. -Hands Kanade paper-**

**Kanade: -Takes paper- JoshSavior does not own "The Last of Us" Or "Angel Beats" or any of their characters but he does own all OC's.**

**J.S: Thank you. Now let us start.**

Chapter One: Talking...

She had finally done it... Kanade had moved on from the afterlife high school. A feeling of the sun and warm air faded to nothingness, the sad embrace that held her so close once faded to nothingness. She opened her eyes to find out she is standing on the moon looking back at earth. She was confused as questions piled up in her mind. Am I alone? Will I spend all of time here? Was it worth leavening? She did something she rarely did, she broke down. She sat crying thinking this was what she left for.

? : "Kanade, do not despair." A Familiar voice said. Kanade heard it and slowly turned around.

Kanade: "Otonashi is that you?" She saw Otonashi standing 5 feet behind her still wearing the SSS uniform.

? Otonashi: "Yes Kanade, come here." He said. Kanade ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Kanade: "How'd you move on?" Kanade asked fighting back tears.

? Otonashi: "Listen," Otonashi said catching Kanade's attention. "I'm not Otonashi." The apparently not otonashi said.

Kanade: "What are you saying?" Kanade looked up in shock.

? : "You only see me as him because that's what is most comforting for you to see. I am what you humans call 'God" The god said.

Kanade: "So... you chose those horrible lives for us. Why?" Kanade stood up straight returning to her monotone voice.

God: "I don't choose you lives, you make them as you go. I have very limited power." He explained. Kanade understood that.

Kanade: "So where am I?"

God: "You are in my office; I'm going to offer you two options." Kanade nodded a tiny bit nervous and got sweaty palms.

God: "Option one: I can send you to heaven, but I have no control what heaven is. Option two: Look over there." God pointed behind Kanade where a screen showing the world of the living 20 years after the out-break.

Kanade: "What is this?" was asked.

God: "A virus has killed most of mankind, Asia, and Europe are dead but look at this..." The screen showed otonashi's body in the dark train way.

Kanade: "That's Otonashi!" She observed the screen.

God: "He has been here for years but I have preserved his body because I have faith in you two." God let that soak in,

Kanade: "What do you mean? She did not look away from the screen.

God: "I can see a few possible futures. In one I sent you down there to fix it, but I'm not a %100 sure you'll succeed."

Kanade: "What does this have to do with otonashi?"

God: "Because this." He spawned a red bottle in her pocket. Kanade took it out and examined it. It had a nice design on it and was cold.

God: "If you have him drink that, he'll come back to life and-" He was cut off.

Kanade: "I accept." She said without a second thought. God chuckled.

God: "I knew you'd say that."

End of chapter one: Talking...

**J.S: Well that wasn't very exciting but we have a story now!**

**Kanade: Yeah, but why the moon?**

**J.S: Why not?**

**God: Hey, I am here too. **

**J.S: Anyway, Leave a review if you like so I know this is in demand. I have big plans for this book. So for now I'm hungry so I'm going to go get a subway sandwich.**

**Everyone: Bye.**


	2. Alive Again

**JoshSavior: Hey again readers it is me here with Kanade.**

**Kanade: Hello again.**

**JoshSavior: So last time was just talking, but I plan on some action this time. In addition, I had an over-sized text last time so it is smaller now. Kanade will you do the honors?**

**Kanade: JoshSavior does not own 'The Last of Us' or 'Angel Beats'.**

**JoshSavior: Ok now for the story...**

Kanade chose the second option, Not only did she want to possibly save humanity, she wanted to save otonashi.

God: "Ok, when you're ready, press the button" God made a table with a red button on it appear. Kanade walked up to the table and looked at the button.

God: "Also, I saw that you have given yourself these 'Guard Skills', I'll let you keep them they will help you on your quest."

Kanade: "Thank you..." She closed her eyes then looked up slowly. "I think I'll be leavening now." She placed her small hand upon the button.

God: "I'll help you anyway I can." He bowed. She pressed the button and passed out but she never felt herself hit the ground. When she passed out, she had a dream. It started with a silhouette of Yuzuru and his voice.

God: "Kanade its god again." She already knew that. "I'm going to show you the world that you're heading head-first into." A screen turned on as a narrator explained the 21 years of history that had happened during the infection. More of a nightmare when she thought about it.

-The next morning somewhere in the USA-

When Kanade came to, she was in the middle of the ruins of a school. She did not know this at the time. She had woken up in a big abandoned fridge that was turned into a makeshift bedroom, but the big steel door was missing and the fridge part didn't' work. What caused her to wake up was the sound of gunshots and explosives in the distance and getting closer. She slowly rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

Kanade: "So I guess I'm alive again." She looked at her hands and it made her happy to be looking at her own living hands once more. Her little reunion with her hands was cut short when some people found the make shift bedroom. Two men armed with a bat and a small .22 pistol. These men wore sleeveless blue hoodies, Blue backpacks and, ripped knee jeans with boots. These men are commonly referred to, as 'Hunters' and are hostile to most that are not a part of they are group. Kanade was surprised when one of the hunters tried to take a shot at her but missed.

(1)Hunter w/pistol: "FUCK! Hey there's a tourist over here!" He tried to take another shot but had to change his clip. Kanade stood up into a combat stance.

Kanade: "Guard Skill: Hand-Sonic Version.1" Kanade's self-defense blade formed on her wrist just as the hunter finished reloading.

(1)Hunter w/pistol: "Hahaha! Kid you think a sword is gonna stop a bullet?" He cockily mocked waving his handgun about. Kanade was thinking what should she do? She came up with a plan.

Kanade: "Guard Skill: Harmonics." Kanade cloned herself.

(1)Hunter w/pistol: "Wait, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Maby using this guard skill infrount of someone was not a good idea but shock and awe tactics are effective. He had a shocked look on his face and his hands started to shake. "W-What in the hell?" he continued to flip out, He was going to shoot sooner than later and the Kanades knew this. Kanade's clone used the Hand-Sonic application then ran up to the hunter and cut his firearm in two. At the same time, the original Kanade swiftly sprinted up and stabbed the Hunter in the middle of his upper body causing death and quite a bit of bleeding. The Kanades withdrawal their blades and the clone got absorbed back to the original that caused a slight headache that lasted for around a second. Absorbing clones did not really affect her along, as it is not in large groups.

She looked around the room but nothing was there. She stepped outside of the small room to see another hunter who had dropped his gun causing it to fire.

Hunter: "Damn..." He bent over to pick it up but noticed Kanade first. He just stared at this girl who seemed like she had come from a first-world country if any existed at this time.

Kanade: "Hello?" She tilted her head. The hunter stood up straight and took a baseball bat out.

Hunter: "Whats a little doing here? And how are you so well dressed?" He asked in a threading tone. Kanade could tell this guy was hostile as well.

Kanade: "What are your intentions?" She already knew.

Hunter: "Your about to find out!" He charged at her with his bat raised above his head.

Kanade: "Guard Skill: Delay, Guard Skill: Hand-Sonic." She said in her usual monotone voice as the blade came into existence on her wrist. The hunter was a drunken idiot so he had not noticed the blade. He swung at Kanade, but he hit the decoy.

Hunter: "Huh?" He asked but too late. ***Stab*** She stabbed him in the left side of his back preceding lungs causing death within very few seconds. Then...

***Bang Bang!***

Voice 1: "We got a tourist here!" "Fireflies!"

*** Bang Bang* **

When she heard, someone say "Fireflies!" She got a image of people shooting at firefly bugs. She shook of the silly thought and put her train of thought to a better use, what will I do next? She found herself in a hallway with gunshots coming from the window and she could not see down the hallway very well because it was night. She saw the window down the hallway, maybe she could find out where she was. She slowly and nervously walked down the dark with Hand-Sonic enabled. A few seconds of walking felt like forever, Time feels extended when you are scared and she knew that. It was the first time she had been scared in a long time. When in the after-life she knew she was unable to die so she had nothing to fear, but now if she died it was permanent. She reached the window finally and she enjoyed the feeling of moonlight casting away some darkness. Outside the window was a small confrontation of what looked like two factions, three people wearing blue like the man who tried to kill her fighting two men in yellow.

Blue man 1: "Just give up you fucking tourist!" They taunted as they played down suppressive fire. One of the yellow men threw what looked like a small cloth bomb at the blue men. ***Pooft!* **It was a smoke grenade that caused the men in blue to cough as the men in yellow ran as fast away as they could.

Blue man 2: "Not today you firefly bastards!" A blue man got out of the smoke with a revolver and fixing to blast someone. "So the yellow people are fireflies?" Kanade guessed. ***Blast!*** He fired and a bullet pushed through the knee of a firefly.

Downed Firefly: "Aw fuck man! I'm down just go the objective is more important!" He called out and started to crawl. The still able firefly tried to reach for his friend but he had turned on his back and started to fire at the blue people.

Downed firefly: "Come get me you hunter fucks!" He yelled as he fired his 9mm pistol shooting at the man who had shot him, resulting in a headshot.

Kanade: "So hunters and fireflies... who came up with these names?" She asked herself as she witnessed a battle. As one firefly ran away with a package one held off hostiles. Sadly, the downed firefly did not last long. A hunter ran out of the smoke and had gotten on top of him and started to pound him to death. At this point Kanade had decided that she did not like the hunters so she wanted to help the firefly get away.

Kanade jumped out the window summoning her angel wings with distortion. That caught the attention of the two hunters.

Hunters: "What the hell!" "the fuck is this man!" They pulled out some revolvers and tried to shoot her down but it was non-affective and the bullets ricocheted hitting one hunter in the neck and the other in the shoulder causing immense pain and making him fall to the ground. Slowly bleeding out. Kanade landed next to the dying hunter and it reminded her of her death.

**-Flashback-**

It had only been a week after she had been released from the hospital; she had just gotten a heart transplant. She still did not know who had given her the heart. They did not tell her when she asked who the donor was. "It's usually anonymous." Is what they say. Anyway, she had almost no one in her life; she did not know her parents or any family. She had no friends. She lived in an apartment owned by an old couple that let her stay for free because she was only 16 and occasionally dropped her a few bucks for food and manga that she earned by doing chores. She lived there because she ran away from an orphanage at 15. For her 16th birthday, the landlady gave her a nice diamond rock-shaped necklace. Kanade had to walk back to her apartment from school; it was not far but not close. As she walked down the street, she found herself tying her shoe near a dark ally. She had no chance; a tall man pulled her into the ally at knifepoint. He had covered her mouth with his hand.

He was threaten her with you hear about in shows and books that stuff. However, Kanade had not a dime on her she was broke.

Kanade: "But I have no money, please let me go!" She was struggling. When he heard that, he got mad, tossed her to the ground, and got on top of her with his hands around her neck. He saw her necklace and ripped it off her neck. He started to examine it with both hands forgetting that he had to keep Kanade quiet. She saw someone in the distance and she screamed for help, but that caused the mugger to jump and drop the rock down Kanade's throat that got stuck in her airway. Soon after, she died from suffocation.

Shame she was a nice girl.

**-Flashback End-**

One last exhale marked the death of the hunter. Thinking of her death made her tear up a bit. But she had to find somewhere to stay for the night. She saw the body of the firefly and slowly walked over to the body and saw a sheet of paper in a pocket on his vest. It was night and dark so she could not really read anything on it put she could tell it was a map of the surrounding area. The moonlight could let her see the map part but not notes about areas they are outlined with red.

Kanade's thoughts: "_Ok I'm at the school here... and it seems that road leads straight into... I can't read that it's..._" Kanade squinted her eyes to try to make out what the writing was but it was too dark. She did not want to stay at the school because she thought more hunters might come. There was a neighborhood adjacent to the school. "_That's perfect, but I'll most likely have to leave this town if I want to find yuzuru._" She did not think he would be here. When the so-called 'god' character showed her yuzuru's state of semi-dead state, she could see he was in a train. She remembered something she saw on the train.

A train had been stuck in a cave-in that she saw on the news when she was in the hospital before her transplant. No one survived but everyone who died donated his or her organs, which made her question if yuzuru would be able to come back to life. However, what worried Kanade was how she would to Japan?

Kanade's thoughts: "_I should not worry about that now; I got to find a place to stay._" She slowly walked to the school gate that had plant over growth intertwined with the chain-link. Not a problem for Kanade.

**"Guard Skill: Hand-Sonic Vr.2"** Kanade stuck the tip of the thin blade in-between a chain-link then switched to version.4 that caused the gate to split open with small metal shards flying over the area.

Kanade: "Ouch!" A metal piece had cut her cheek causing it to bleed a tiny bit. "_What is this; it hurts more than in the afterlife. I must be more cautious in the real world."_ She thought to herself. With the gate gone, she could see the dark skyline of the buildings with the dark blue sky. There were old buses that had plant growth on them, old dead bodies lie in the streets, and the smell of death was thick. Kanade did not like where she was, but what could she do?

She started walking down the sidewalk passing houses over grown with green. She saw broken down cars with the same plant problem. She walked for about thirty minutes until she reached the edge of town to a old one-story house. She walked up to the door with Hand-Sonic ready for anything. She held the handle and put her ear up to the door. Nothing came from within so she opened the door. A house was small but mostly untouched by plants and age. An old couch facing a broken TV, A small kitchen with a powerless fridge and stove. And a door to what would be a bedroom.

Kanade: "Finally, I'm exhausted..." She opened the door to a small bedroom with a king size matters with an old pillow. She simply took off her shoes and fell face first onto the bed and fell asleep.

**JoshSavior: Well that took me a bit to write... I hoped you enjoy that bed Kanade.**

**Kanade: It will do for now, but I'm expecting something better soon. *Hand-Sonic***

**JoshSavior: hey hey don't get hasty!**

**Kanade: Don't forget to review if you want, feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**JoshSavior: Yeah, and we will see yall next time!**


	3. An New Ally In The Storm

**(A/N) JoshSavior: Hello peoples it is me JS here with a special guest. The A hunter from the chapter 2!**

**Hunter: Whats up fuckers!**

**JoshSavior: as you may have noticed I have put this story in the cross over section, which means there is now a "Last of Us" fanfic archive. Welcome everyone form that archive. Hey hunter read this. *Hands paper* and don't...**

**Hunter: -Cuts him Off- JoshSavior is does not fucking own Angel Beats or the Last of us, or any of their fucking characters so you can take you copyright and shove it up your ass!**

**JoshSavior: Alright... well you got it I think, let me tell you a story...**

**Hunter: -Cuts off again- Wait do you where Kanade is?**

**JoshSavior: She is not here today... plus *Hits hunter in head with bottle* Quit fucking cutting me off! In addition, how would I know? Anyway let us start.**

Kanade slowly opened her golden eyes. She sat up and yawned as she rubbed her eyes. The mess bed creaked as she stood up and put her shoes on. She heard something fall down, downstairs.

'What was that? Well I'm not going down there I've seen horror movies before.' Kanade thought to herself. She looked out the window it is too large of a drop so she was going to use her angel wings but she could not. Her shoulder was grabbed. She turned around sharply and was falling backwards due to being knocked off balance. She could only see the motion blur for about three seconds and heard a voice yelling "Shit!" as she crashed onto someone knocking them both down. She her back hurt a lot, she knew she feel onto someone but it felt like they had armor. The person she knocked over stood up and looked at Kanade.

"Oh what do we have here?" He said as he picked her up by her hair. Kanade flinched when he lifted her she was helpless. There was an armored vehicle infrount of the house. The man put Kanade in hand cuffs as the other man came out of the house. They both wore gas mask and black clothing. They put her in the back of the car, one of them sat back there to keep an eye on her and the other was driving. They started driving down the road.

For about an hour, they had been driving with the two kidnappers cracking jokes about previous kidnappings and other subjects. Kanade has had a blank stare on her face like usual. They had made it an old abandoned airport. The car broke down infrount of the airport. They got out of the car dragging Kanade along. The grey skies along with the cold gave an eerie atmosphere. The glass door was locked so one of the thugs broke it. When Kanade tried to step through she cut her leg and it started to bleed.

"Ouch!" She winched as the thugs looked back.

"Quit complaining get moving!" They grabbed her by the arm roughly before a gunshot that pierced the thug's skull interrupted them.

"What in the fuck!?" The still alive thug exclaimed and turned around. A tall man (6.3) was wearing a old duster and long sleeve white shirt with a pair of blue jeans with a bandage covering his right thigh's blood stain. He held a Crosskill .45 pistol in his left hand and aimed at the other thug.

"Sir, step away from her or I'll send you straight to the afterlife." He said in a Russian accent.

"You think a pistol scares me!? Hahaha fuck you!" He tried pulled out a rifle but instead was shot twice in the chest and fell down holding his chest.

"Fucking moron, Are you alright little miss?" He called out.

"Um... I cut my leg and my hands are tied, I need some help." Kanade had hurt her leg she really had no other choice than to trust this person. Her guard skills where still not working. He walked over and Kanade saw his features, Red eyes and black hair that covered his left eye.. Kanade tried to back up but instead fell down to one knee with a

"Ouch" The man hurried up and got to her side.

"Don't worries I'm not thug like those punks." He still was not very good at English. He saw Kanade's cut it was bleeding pretty badly. "Come on, We leave now." He picked her up and started running through the airport.

'Whats this person doing? That was so sudden do people just pick up girls and run like this in the states? Oh wait he's Russian... same question.' She was somewhat embarrassed. This guy was pretty strong he could life her like she was a pillow, they've been running for a bit now and he's not even taken a breath yet. After awhile and were had made it into an airplane. It must have been where this person had been living. Taken the cloth and pillows out of the seats and made a bed and threw the old chairs out; there is a lot of room in a plane without those seats. He had a table, solar panels that she saw on their way there on top of the plane powered lights in the plane and a radio.

"Alright, Sit here and do not move ok?" He placed Kanade on the make shift bed. He took of his duster and rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright what are we looking at..." He grabbed Kanade's leg and looked at the cut.

"H-hey not so fast!" Kanade looked away out of embarrassment she was really quite sensitive now that her guard skills aren't available she felt even more in danger now that not only if she dies she's really dead but not she can defend herself.

"So whats your name?" Kanade asked.

"My name is Ivan Vizan, How about you?" He continued to examine her wound.

"Tachibana, Kanade Tachibana." She cracked a tiny smile.

"Well Kanade, I know your problem. It is a minor to serious deep cut and it will take a bit to heal. You are lucky it is not infected that glass is old." He pulled out a bandage, sprayed it with anti-bacterial spray, and dressed the wound.

"Thank you very much Ivan." She sat holding her knees.

"No problem, so how did those two get you?" Ivan sat down next to her.

"They kidnapped me after I woke up this morning." Ivan took his medic gloves off.

"Well good thing I saved you. They didn't do any shameful things to right?" He asked. Kanade got a shocked/embarrassed look on her face and waved her arms.

"No! no no no! nothing like that's ever happened to me!" Her face was all red.

"Good, I tell by body language but I wanted to make sure." He put his hands behind his head. "What is your mission Kanade?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean what are you doing, trying to find a community, find a friend, find something." He listed off.

"Well, I'm trying to find someone but he is in Japan." She looked out a window at the grey skies.

"You're trying to find that special one, correct?" He got a smirk of his face.

"Yeah, that's right..." She zoned out thinking about what Ivan said smiling. She happened to glance over at the window and saw what looked like old grey corpses congregating on the airstrip. Ivan looked up and saw Kanade's attention had been directed at the window. He looked outside and saw the horde of infected.

"Oh... Der'mo!" Ivan said grabbing his duster and putting his boots on.

"I'm guessing that's not good." Kanade tried to stand up but the gash in her leg gave a sharp sting and she sat down with a wince. Ivan told her to wait there as he opened a large gun case and pulled out M2 Browning with a bullet chain that he wrapped around his arm and a gas mask that he pulled over his face. He climbed out the airplane leaving Kanade to sit and wait.

*Ivan's POV*

Я вылез из самолета... Sorry I was thinking in Russian. Anyway, I climbed out the plane with my gun that I reserved for special occasions. I knew this would happen; the horde had been sitting around at a mall not too far from the airport. I was going to set up some traps but I had not the time. Now I have to deal with it and make sure I can help that girl. Well let us get started. When I stood infrount of the horde, they were unaware and as I stood wielding my piece with three full, reloads a memory came back. The night of the original outbreak, I and a load of other people hiding in a gymnasium the government had told them to hide in after an hour when three men with C.I.A vest holding military weapons told the crowd to remain calm, but I knew what was up. Within A few seconds, I hit the floor right before the men opened fire-killing most of the people. I hid among the bodies until they left.

Back to now, the infected are not people anymore. I started firing, gore splattered as the .50 bullets tore through the rotting flesh. The horde started to run at me as fast as they are I still was mowing them down but not enough. I had to reload but they were not too far away from me, as I started to reload gunfire rained on the horde killing every single infected. Now I'm not complaining, I'll take a free infected clearing but there was a catch. After the bullets stopped, I looked to my right and I saw a pack of fireflies but something was off... they wore dark green instead of yellow. I turned to them and took a step and a bullet whizzed by my neck. After I felt that and saw the gun rise I turned and ran I had no time to reload so I had to seek cover so I ran back to the plane.

*3rd person*

Ivan climbed up the ladder as bullets barley missed. Kanade had heard the gunshots from outside. Ivan quickly entered and shut the plane door. Ivan had a worried and angry look on his face.

"Whats happening?" Kanade had asked.

"We're being attacked, we must leave!" He said packing a bag with survival gear and ECT. He zipped the large camping bag; walked over to his closet and pulled out a red poncho with a hood sewed on. He put it on Kanade; it was very big on her and went down to her calves.

"Hold on tightly, it's going to be close." Ivan picked her up and put her on his back, she fit her legs in-between the backpack and his back. Ivan was wearing a crimson hooded trench coat, he handed Kanade a pistol.

"You know how to shoot?" He pulled out a M1 Garand.

"I've been shot at, but it doesn't seem hard... I can try." She examined the pistol. Ivan had given her had been silver tinted 1911. Ivan and Kanade were going to sneak out the back. It had started raining outside. The invaders had spread out to wait him out. They were going to run inside the airport, it was a around a ten second sprint to the doors, that's a long time when your being shot at. Stealth was not a option. They talked it over; the plan was to sprint to the doors firing back at the invaders if they saw them. The back of the plane was in the style of a cargo plane, they hid behind a wall so they could wait until they were ready to run. Those seconds felt like hours. "Come on I need them now..." Kanade thought, she was trying to summon her guard skill: Distortion, it could deflect bullets off her and anyone she had physical contact with at the time.

"Alright... one three ok?" Ivan asked; Kanade nodded. and slowly the countdown went.

"**1**...**2**...**3!**"

**JoshSavior: Holy cow whats gonna happen!? Anyways sorry for the long wait, school started and along came homework, I know bullshit excuses but its here now. I was going to make this chapter longer but I wanted to get it out because you guys have been waiting. I'm expecting a laptop this X-mas so I'll be able to write more when I get that. But until next time...**

**Ivan: до свидания!**


End file.
